jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
thumb|181px|Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Logo Warum hast Vorlage:Table-R wiedehergestellt? Die letzte Version (war von mir, hab' nur vergessen, mich einzuloggen) hat doch funktioniert, zumindest bei Chewbacca. Oder gab es bei anderen Artikeln noch Probleme? Und mal ganz nebenher, als ich heut Mittag hier war, hab' ich das coooole Obi-Wan-Logo gesehen aber jetzt ist da wieder das alte, nur der Hintergrund hat sich verändert. ? Obi-Wan K. 18:59, 24. Apr 2006 (CEST) :Wusste nicht, dass du das bist. Da war über der Tabelle immer noch width als Angabe, was da ja nichts zu suchen hat. :Zu den Logos: :Das ist das alte Logo: :bild:Wiki2.png :Das ist das neue: :bild:Wiki3.png :Ich finde da guckt Ewan freundlicher ;D --Premia :::Das letztere hab' ich gestern gesehen, da war ich an einem anderen Computer (von der Berufsschule aus kostets nähmlich nichts ;D ). Als ich wieder von zu Hause auf die Seite gegangen bin, hatte ich das Bild von Cody, der gerade die Order 66 erhält und das hab' ich jetzt immernoch. Nur der Hintergrund hat sich, wie gesagt, verändert. :::Table-R hab' ich jetzt hingekriegt, so, dass die Tabellen richtig angezeigt werden und man trotzdem die kurze Erklärung in Table-R hat und die Artikel nicht alle in die Kategorie "Vorlagen" kommen. Obi-Wan K. 17:28, 25. Apr 2006 (CEST) ::::Ok, super! Ich frag mich wieso du da noch den Cody hast... Vielleicht ändert es sich wenn du aktualisierst? --Premia :::::Und ich erst. Ich hab' das ganze schon ein paar Mal aktualisiert. Um genau zu sein: Als ich, nachdem ich das neue Logo auf dem anderen Computer gesehen hatte, zu Hause nachsah, war nur links Gelb, von unten bis zur Navigation, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Nach Aktualisieren war es auch oben gelb, aber das Bild blieb immer das selbe... Ich persönlich glaube ja schon seit langem, dass in meinem Copmuter hier der Geist eines dunklen Lords steckt, der versucht Unheil zu stiften und diese Vorkommnisse wiederlegen das nicht gerade... :::::Obi-Wan K. 22:37, 25. Apr 2006 (CEST) Wookieepedia Su'cuy Premia, da Du als Admin bzw. Sysop der Seite eingetragen bist, wollte ich Dich kurz auf meinen Eintrag im "Vorschläge"-Thread hinweisen, da wir eine "offizielle" Antwort benötigen. Danke! RC-9393 10:55, 24. Mai 2006 (CEST) SWC-PN Hast du meine letzte PN gekriegt? Es ging um eine neue Ordnung der Bilder, zu der ich deine Meinung wissen wollte. Obi-Wan K. 22:15, 1. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Hab geantwortet! --Premia 20:55, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) Sonderzeichen Hallo Premia, Steffen und ich haben eine Frage bezüglich Sonderzeichen (oder, um genauer zu sein, zu phonetischer Umschrift): Diskussion:Mando'a. Hast du irgendeine Idee? Gruß -RC-9393 10:51, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hi 93, habe dort geantwortet. Gruß --Premia Account-Löschung Hallo Premia! RC-9393 sagte mir, dass du für sowas zuständig bist. Deshalb möchte ich dich bitten, meinen alten Account unter dem Namen "Lil'Cactus" zu löschen. Danke schomal im Voraus! --Ben Kenobi 15:11, 25. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Ben! :Es gibt keine Option Benutzer zu löschen. Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht, ob vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit bestünde. Jedoch scheint die einzige Möglichkeit eine manuelle Entfernung über die SQL-Datenbank zu sein, und diese Möglichkeit soll dazu führen können, dass die MediaWiki-Software kaputt gehen kann. Tut mir leid, dass ich keine bessere Antwort für dich habe. :--Premia 22:19, 25. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Naja, muss ich wohl mit leben. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja irgendwann noch die Möglichkeit. Danke auch für die Willkommensgrüße! ^_^ --Ben Kenobi 23:33, 25. Jul 2006 (CEST) Technische Fragen Hallo Premia! Ich habe mal ein kleines Problem: Und zwar erscheint bei mir immer ganz oben auf jeder Jedipedia Seite die Meldung Sie haben neue Nachrichten. Ich kenne das auch schon von Wikipedia. Jedoch verschwindet dort die Meldung wieder, wenn man die neue Nachricht auf der Diskussionsseite gelesen hat. Bei mir ist der gelbe Banner andauernd da und geht auch nicht wieder weg, wenn ich die Meldung längst gelesen habe. Schon seit meinem ersten Eintrag in meine Diskussionsseite, habe ich dieses Problem. Ich hoff du weißt wie man das Ding wieder wegbekommt... ansonsten muss ich halt mit leben ;-) Gruß Little Ani 15:41, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Hi Little Ani! Wir sollten mal lieber zusehen, dass wir die Meldung wieder wegbekommen. Denn du weißt ja sonst nie, wann du wirklich neue Nachrichten hast! Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Gruß --Premia 15:43, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Okay! Vielen Dank Premia. Wirklich sehr nett... ;-) --Little Ani 15:49, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Mach mal bitte folgendes: Im Internet Explorer (falls du den nutzt) auf "Extras" > "Internetoptionen..." klicken, "Cookies löschen..." klicken, bestätigen, "Dateien löschen..." klicken, bei "Alle Offlineinhalte löschen" ein Häkchen machen, bestätigen, dann klickst du auf die Registerkarte "Datenschutz" und stellst die Einstellungen auf "Niedrig". Klicke auf "OK" und schließe anschließend den Browser, starte deinen Rechner neu und logge dich im Jedipedia ein. Melde dich bitte mal anschließend, ob diese Schritte geholfen haben. Bis dann --Premia 16:19, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Ja, ich benutze den Internet Explorer! Ich habe auch alles so gemacht, wie du es geschrieben hast. Genaus so, mit Häckchen und Neustart und alles. Als IP habe ich den Banner nicht mehr gesehen, aber als ich mich angemeldet habe war er wieder da... ::::--Little Ani 16:28, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Bei mir bleibt das Banner auch immer stehen. Es ist dann erst weg, wenn ich auf der Diskussionsseite auf "nicht Beobachten" (oder so ähnlich, ganz rechts, neben "verschieben") klicke. Danach muss man aber nochmal auf die Diskussionsseite und da wieder auf "Beobachten" klicken, sonst kriegt man bei der nächsten Nachricht keine Meldung. -- Obi-Wan K. 16:36, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::Also, ich hab keinerlei Probleme; wenn ich die jeweilige "neue Nachricht" lese, ist das Banner danach verschwunden. RC-9393 16:40, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe den gleichen Fehler beim IE aber auch. --Ben Kenobi 17:10, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) Neues Problem: Ich kann weder mit dem IE noch mit dem Firefox Bilder uploaden. Mir wird immer "Interner Fehler" angezeigt. Das ist echt lästig, da ich Bilder, die ich noch nicht bearbeitet hatte, updaten wollte. --Ben Kenobi 17:10, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Beachte, dass deine Bilder die Dateigröße von 150kb nicht überschreiten und nicht allzu hoch aufgelöst sind. Dann sollte es eigentlich immer funktionieren! :Gruß Little Ani 17:19, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Benennst du die Bilder beim Hochladen um? Dabei wird nämlich oft ein Fehler angezeigt, vielleicht liegt es daran. Versuch mal, das Bild vor dem Hochladen umzubenennen. -- Obi-Wan K. 17:22, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Weder das eine noch das andere. Das eine Bild hat die Maße 300x416px bei einer Größe von 40kb, bei der anderen ist es ähnlich. --Ben Kenobi 18:00, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Vielleicht gibt es den Namen des Bildes schon, dann gibt es auch diese Fehlermeldung?! RC-9393 18:04, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Wie RC sagte, solltest Du prüfen ob der Dateiname bereits existiert. Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre das Dateiformat des Bildes! Ich hatte zu Anfang auch ein paar Probleme mit bmp-Dateien, gif-, jpg- oder png-Dateien haben dagegen bisher immer einwandfrei funktioniert. by the way: Ich komm mit dem Lesen von all den in meiner Abwesenheit erschienen Artikeln gar nicht nach!! Macht mal langsam Leute, damit ich auch wieder zum Schreiben komm!! Bild:;-).gif Gruss --Steffen Gebhart 18:31, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Da gibt es doch die Option "Neue Version hochladen" - das habe ich versucht - und es klappt nicht. Sonst ist mit dem Bild alles in Ordnung, es ist ein jpg-Bild. --Ben Kenobi 18:52, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::Versuch doch mal das Bild konventionell hochzuladen. Falls Du der Meinung bist, dass die alte Version dann nicht mehr gebraucht wird, stell einen Löschantrag mit: --Steffen Gebhart 19:17, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::Gut, ich hab's jetzt so gemacht. Aber was soll dann diese komische Option mit der neuen Version? Wenn's nicht funktioniert, warum gibt es die dann? --Ben Kenobi 19:33, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Zu einem korrekten LA gehört eine Begründung und deine Signatur! Bei Bild:RS2 Cover.jpg fehlt dieses noch. Bitte nachtragen! --Steffen Gebhart 19:42, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) Schatten des Imperiums * Hallo Premia, ich habe gerade gesehen, dass Du Deinen geplanten Artikel zu Shadows of the Empire wieder ausgestrichen hast. Little Ani hatte den Bericht eigentlich für mich vorbereitet (siehe Bücher-Diskussion auf seiner Benutzerseite), aber wenn Du möchtest, darfst Du ihn gerne machen. Ich komme vor meiner Abreise wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr dazu und überlasse ihn Dir gerne :-) RC-9393 23:37, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) **Premia 00:31, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich muss die Bücher-Diskussion übersehen haben. Denn ich habe erst 5 Tage später Schatten des Imperiums in meine geplanten Artikel hinzugefügt. Deshalb finde ich, sollte dir der Vortritt gegönnt sein. Ich mache dann das Comic. Bild:;-).gif Kennst du das? ***RC-9393 09:10, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ja, als Xizor-Fan ist mir der Comic dazu natürlich auch bekannt (ich hab auch den (sehr genialen) Soundtrack und sogar noch das alte Nintendo 64-Spiel ;-). Obwohl ich finde, dass der Comic bisweilen etwas merkwürdig gezeichnet ist, aber das ist wahrscheinlich Geschmackssache. Falls Dich doch spontan die Lust überkommt, das Buch zu beschreiben, kannst Du diesem Drang gerne nachgeben, ansonsten kümmere ich mich nach meiner Rückkehr darum (wenn sich in der Zwischenzeit niemand sonst darüber hergemacht hat). Benutzer-Infobox Hi Premia! Warum hast du die Schriftgröße bei der Benutzer-Infobox verkleinert? Das sieht jetzt irgendwie nicht mehr gut aus. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 00:47, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) *Premia 00:50, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich habe die Schriftgröße den Infoboxen, wie z. B. in Vorlage:Sith (Darth Vader) oder Vorlage:Rebell (Han Solo) angeglichen. **Das ist mir schon klar, aber ich hatte das damals extra größer gemacht. Irgendwie wirkt auch bei Vader und Han der Name über dem Bild etwas zu klein, meinst du nicht auch? Ben Kenobi 00:52, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) Wärest du vielleicht damit einverstanden, wenn wir die Größe des Namens bei Personen-Infoboxen generell etwas größer einstellen würden? Dann wirkt auch der Name Han Solo nicht mehr so verloren über seinem Bild. Bild:;-).gif ***Premia 01:08, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) Frag bitte die Community in einer der entsprechenden Vorlagen-Diskussion, da das doch eine sehr generelle Frage ist. ****Wie du meinst. Ich mach das dann mal. Ben Kenobi 01:14, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich bin für eine Woche weg Ich melde mich für eine Woche abwesend. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine schöne Weihnachtszeit! Kommt gut ins neue Jahr und vergesst die guten Vorsätze nicht... Bild:;-).gif Also, bis im neuen Jahr dann Premia Admin 12:38, 27. Dez 2006 (CET) :Okay, bis dann mal, Premia. Und rutsch gut ins Jahr 2007... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:11, 27. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Von mir auch der Wunsch eines guten Rutsches ins neue Jahr! Pass aber auf, dass du nicht ausrutscht! Bild:;-).gif Wir lesen uns im neuen Jahr, Ben Kenobi 02:17, 28. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Bin wieder da. Seid ihr gut reingekommen? Gruß, Premia Admin 20:06, 5. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Willkommen zurück Premia. Also von mir kann ich schon sagen, dass ich gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht bin :) Und hier hat sich auch einiges getan. So haben wir die 2000-Artikel-Marke geknackt. Toll, he? Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist und hoffe natürlich, dass du auch gut ins neue Jahr reingefeiert hast. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:18, 5. Jan 2007 (CET) :::::Hey, 2000'er Marke! Das ist ja super! Bild:--).gif Freue mich wieder da zu sein! Gruß, Premia Admin 22:46, 5. Jan 2007 (CET) P.S.: Da muss ich doch mal gleich eine neue Artikelstatistik anfertigen! Bild:;-).gif StdudiVZ Jedipedia Gruppe Hi Premia, ich wollte mal fragen, ob es erlaubt ist, wenn ich das Jedipedia-logo in der StdudiVZ Jedipedia Gruppe als Bild einstelle.--Yoda41 17:05, 5. Jan 2007 (CET) :Klar! Gruß, Premia Admin 20:06, 5. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Ach, da gibts ne Jedipedia-Gruppe? Da muss ich doch sofort mal nachschauen... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:04, 6. Jan 2007 (CET) Ich bin unter "E.B" jetzt auch bei Wookiepedia angemeldet.Besuch mich mal! E.B 06:30, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) Persönliches Anliegen Hallo Herr Premia Du warst es, der meinen Artikel kritisiert hat *g* Nun darfst du dich nicht wundern, das ich nach einigen Veränderung abermals konstruktive Kritik erwarte. Habe bemerkt das dies für mich in der Regel ein guter Denkanstoss ist. Vielen Dank Periphalos :Hi Periphalos, nun hast du jedem, der ein Kontra für dein Artikel gab, in die Diskussionsseite geschrieben. Ob das der richtige Weg ist, bleibt fragwürdig... Jedenfalls habe ich mir deinen Artikel nochmal angeschaut. Im Umfang ist er besser geworden, jedoch liest er sich stellenweise immer noch wie Werbung. Weiterhin viel Spaß und ein Rat von mir: Versuche keinen Artikel zum exzellenten Artikel zu erzwingen. Den Eindruck könnte man nämlich schon fast bei dir gewinnen! Bild:;-).gif Also immer locker bleiben. Gruß, Premia Admin 23:30, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) * Naja...der Titel ist nicht mehr mein Ziel ;) Periphalos Benennung eines fragwürdigen Artikels Da du mir verboten hast einfach Infos von der Wookiepedia abzuschreiben, muss ich dirdann wohl auch sagen, dass ich auf diese Art und Weise bereits einen geschrieben habe. Und zwar vor einigen Tagen den Artikel "Mars Guo". Ich habe die Infos inklusive der Quellenangabe und des Bildes einfach übernommen. Ich überlasse dir, wie du mit dem Artikel weiterverfährst. E.B 14:25, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Copyright Darf ich Bilder von meinen Lieblingsmusikern hochladen, auch ohne Copyright? Ich meine, ein Bild von Fler oder Sido auf meiner Benutzerseite sollte wohl auch ohne möglich sein, da das ja öffentliche Personen sind, bei denen so was erlaubt ist?E.B 14:05, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) *Premia Admin 14:07, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Kannst du machen. Und wie siehts in diesem Falle nun mit der Quelle aus? Und gelten tut das ja auch für andere Personen des "öffentlichen Lebens", die bekannt sind, oder? E.B 14:09, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) *Premia Admin 14:14, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Genau. Personen des öffentlichen Lebens kannst du posten, private Bilder sind ohne Genehmigung nicht erlaubt. Als Quelle kannst du das Label angeben. In deinem Fall wäre das dann wahrscheinlich Aggro Berlin. Verweis Ich habe etwas im Vorschlägeforum über die Wookiepdia.E.B 15:42, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Diskussion Hauptseite Warum hast du meinen Kommentar rückgägnig gemacht? Ich habe doch nur meine Verärgerung über die Vandalismusvorfälle geäußert! Das ist doch berechtigt. Ok, ich habe ein paar Ausdrücke verwendet, aber es ist einfach ärgerlich! Ich versuche Schimpfwörter in Zukunft zu vermeiden! Xargon 15:04, 7. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ah, ich habe gerade eine Nachricht von dir erhalten, ist schon in Ordnung! Xargon 15:05, 7. Mär 2007 (CET) Vorlagen Hallo :-) Was denkst du über die Idee, verschiedene Bewertungsvorlage zu intigrieren, die unterschiedliche Artikel bewerten können. Vorlagen wie z.B. "Guter Artikel" "Ausgezeichneter Artikel" etc. Kenne das aus anderen Wikis und würde mich freuen, solche Dinge auch hier zu sehen *g* MfG Periphalos 11:22, 8. Mär 2007 (CET) * Das Thema hatten wir schon mal. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wo das war. Jedenfalls wäre die Bewertung für gute Artikel eine Überlegung wert. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:47, 8. Mär 2007 (CET) Warum bin ich nicht in der Kategorie: Jedipedianer ? Ihr habt mich in eurer neuen Benutzerliste komplett vergessen. Ich bin doch wohl auch ein Stammjedipedianer. Ich habe seit meiner Anmeldung im November letzten Jahres über 20 Artikel geschrieben und bin unter den Benutzern mit den meisten Beiträgen in den Top 15. Da habe ich keinen Platz in der Liste verdient? E.B 23:24, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) * Diese Kategorie ist nicht nur für Auserwählte. ;) Jeder kann sich dort eintragen, am einfachsten mittels der dazugehörigen Vorlage. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 23:31, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) Was heißt nicht nur für Auserwählte? Hat sich da jeder selber eingetragen oder hat Premia alle eingetragen?E.B 23:39, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) * Es hat sich fast jeder selbst eingetragen. Ben Kenobi und Yoda41 haben einige Benutzer zu dieser Kategorie hinzugefügt, aber das sollte eigentlich jeder selbst entscheiden. Premia hat da also keine Auswahl getroffen. Nur Vandalen würden aus der Liste sofort rausfliegen, sollten sie sich in ihrer kurzen Lebensdauer dort eintragen. Das ist der Sinn dieser Liste, alle Benutzer auf einer Seite zu haben, ohne diese "Menschen", die hier nur Unruhe stiften. Steht übrigens auch in den Meldungen. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:11, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) Hallo Premia. Wie kann man sich den in der Liste eintragen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:59, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) Hallo Premia. Würde auch gerne mal wisseb wie man das machen kann??!!! Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 19:05, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) * Hi, setzt hierfür die Vorlage:Jedipedianer in eure Benutzerseite ein. Das macht ihr mit dem Befehl . Gruß, Premia Admin 20:21, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) *Cool danke!!!!!! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:35, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) Danke Premia,es hat funktioniert!!!Gruß. --Der Heilige Klingone 13:41, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) Vorlagen, die zweite Hallo Premia, erneut muss ich dich nerven, doch hat mein Anliegen weniger mit der Jedipedia zu tun. Ich wollte dich als Administrator fragen, wie ich generell Vorlagen wie zB eine Tabelle ( Imperiale Person etc ) in einer neuen Wiki basteln kann. Die Wiki über die ich rede ist unsere Rollenspiel eigene, damit wir hier nicht ständig anecken :) Vielleicht kannst du mir ja als weiser Admin helfen. Periphalos 15:22, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich antworte mal schnell: Schau dir doch den Quelltext der Vorlagen an und kopier ihn einfach - sofern da die aktuellste Wiki-Software vorhanden ist, dürfte es keine Probleme geben, oder? Ben Kenobi 15:24, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) Hab ich schon versucht, aber dann steht da nur in rot zB Vorlage:Imperialer Periphalos 16:01, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) MediaWiki Hallo Premia ;-) Erneut benötige ich deine Hilfe, ich habe folgendes Problem und vielleicht hast du die Lösung: Vor einigen Tagen haben wir uns eine eigene MediaWiki zugelegt nun versuche ich die ganze Zeit herauszufinden, wie ich einen weiteren Administrator ins System einfügen kann. Hast du eine Idee, wie sowas abläuft? Periphalos 07:11, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Danke Super vielen Dank kanst du mir noch verraten wie genau du das angestellt hast wenn ich selber nachschauen würde würde ich es wahrscheinlich nicht begreifen daher frag ich Jango 18:05, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Gern geschehen. Ich habe die Vorlage:ICQ geöffnet, auf bearbeiten geklickt, Bild:Icq.jpg und Dieser User nutzt ICQ unter dem Namen ' }' und der Nummer ' }.'' kopiert und entsprechend in deine Babelliste integriert. } und } habe ich mit deinem ICQ-Namen und deiner ICQ-Nummer ausgetauscht. Als letzten Schritt habe ich den Befehl eingefügt. Fertig. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:26, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ::ok danke noch was wieso das mit dem PAGENAME und wie habt ihr es geschafft noch eine antwort unter meine bitte zu bringen obwohl schon ein neuer wie soll ich sagen Betreff da war muss man dann nochmal den Betreff eingeben oder macht man das über bearbeiten?Jango 18:35, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Der Befehl hat den Zweck, damit dein Benutzername in der entsprechenden Kategorie alphabetisch eingeordnet wird. Statt könntest du auch deinen Benutzernamen, also Jango dort einfügen. Jeder Betreff hat einen Link "bearbeiten", der immer rechtsbündig vom Betreff steht. Dadurch kannst du deine Kommentare in jeden Betreff direkt schreiben. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:49, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :: ja das mit dem bearbeiten wuust ich zwar aber ich hab mich anscheined bei den Richtlinien war es glaub ich verlesen hab gedacht man dürfte nur die eigenen (schon vorhanden) kommentare so bearbeiten un man darf keine neuen hizufügen aber jetzt ist mir einiges klarer geworden weil ich musste schon eines meiner kommentare bearbeiten haben drei kleine wörter gefehlt ohne die das kommentar aber auf was anderes hinausläuft Jango 18:56, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Premia, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG DarthMomse 19:38, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ist gebongt. Tolle Sache das! Gruß, Premia Admin 20:12, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo DarthMomse, ich habe eine Frage an dich. Welchen Zweck erfüllt das Registrieren bei GameSurge.net? Gruß, Premia Admin 20:17, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Shit...mein Text den ich eingegeben habe, mit der langen Erklärung habe ich grade ausversehen weggeklickt. Shit. Man brauch es, damit ich dich zu einem Operator machen kann und ich dich als dich identifizieren kann. LOL: Jetzt grade nochmal. Sitzungsdaten verloren, faselt der mir ^^ --DarthMomse 20:31, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Hei Premia meld dich mal im IRC zu Wort Jango 21:29, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Hab schon. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 21:31, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) Yodas Meister Hallo Premia. Ich habe den Artikel über N'Kata Del Gormo,Yodas Meister,“gefunden". Meine Frage ist jetzt aber unter Hinter den Kulissen steht das er von einem Fan erfunden wurde bei einem Wettbewerb. Kann man dan sagen das er Offiziell zu Star Wars gehört?? Und was war das für eine Wettbewerb? Dann habe ich noch eine Frage bezüglich nur Yoda. Weiß man wann Yoda geboren wurde?? Und wo er ausgebildet wurde?,Danke schon mal im Voraus!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 00:34, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Der Heilige Klingone, ich möchte deine Frage gerne beantworten. Der Fan, der N'Kata Del Gormo entworfen hat, heißt Chuck Hamilton. Seine Kreation wurde im Rahmen eines Wettbewerbs (Design an Alien) im US-amerikanischen Star Wars Galaxy Magazine (1994 - 1997) veröffentlicht. Leland Chee, ein Offizieller von Lucasfilm, hat bekanntgegeben, dass die Aliens, die für diesen Wettbewerb veröffentlicht wurden, als kanonisch gelten. Er fügte noch hinzu, dass etwaige Unstimmigkeiten im Text zu anderen offiziellen Quellen, durch diese ersetzt werden müssten. Somit gehört N'Kata Del Gormo offiziell zu Star Wars. Zu deiner zweiten Frage. Yodas Geburtsdatum ist 896 VSY. Zum Jedi-Ritter wurde er von N'Kata Del Gormo auf dem Planeten Heldorian ausgebildet. Weitere Einzelheiten findest du im Artikel von Yoda. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:08, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Kanonisch Hei Premia ich hab das schon aoft gesehen das Wort kanonisch mein ich und konnt mir keinen Reim drauf machen was das sein könnte nun hab ich gesehen das du das auch benutzt hast da wolt ich fragen was das zu bedeuten hat Gruß Jango 22:18, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Jango, kanonisch bezieht sich auf den Kanon. Per Definition ist Kanon die Gesamtheit der für ein bestimmtes Fachgebiet geltenden Regeln u. Vereinbarungen. Die geltenden Regeln u. Vereinbarungen beziehen sich bei Star Wars auf alle von Lucasfilm abgesegneten Informationen. Das Wort kanonisch schließt also alle offiziellen Quellen ein. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:27, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) :: ah jetzt verstehe ich das bedeutet wen ein artikel kanonisch ist zählt er als offiziele Quelle super danke Gruß Jango 22:30, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Einordnung zur Kategorie der Jedipedianer Wenn du sie alle in die Kategorie einordnest, achtest du überhaupt darauf, wann sie zum letzten Mal ihre Beiträge geschrieben haben? Die Kategorie war ja für Leute, die hier nicht inaktiv sind. Sagten wir nicht, die Stammbenutzerschaft würde sich auf gut ein Dutzend beschränken? Die Liste ist doch eigentlich schon mit den leeren Namen gefüllt, oder? E.B 06:39, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) Bulgarische Wiki Hi Premia, kannst du bitte einstellen, dass man auf die bulgarische Wiki verlinken kann? Der Link ist hier: http://bg.starwars.wikia.com --Assassin 20:00, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Assassin, ich habe das bulgarische Star Wars-Wiki für Interwiki-Verlinkungen eingerichtet und in die Hauptseite integriert. Der Befehl ist '''bg:. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:45, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Sperrung der Ip-Adresse Ah Danke Premia hast du schon gesehen heute waren extrem viele Vandalen am Werk achja wo ich gerade hier bin gibts hier irgendwo ne Seite wo Man Vorschläge machen kann? Gruß Jango 20:02, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Jango, Vorschläge kannst du auf folgender Seite machen: Jedipedia:Vorschläge Gruß, Premia Admin 20:13, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Gruppenzugehörigkeit ich hab vorhin ein bisschen gestöbert un da bin ich auf eine Seite gestoßen wo Benutzer in Gruppen geschoben wurden was heißt denn das wenn man in so einer gruppe ist und was bedeutet das für einen ? würde mich jetzt mal interressieren. gruss Boba 14:17, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Boba, du meinst die Gruppenzugehörigkeit move? Diese Gruppe erlaubt dem Benutzer Artikel zu verschieben und kann nur auf Antrag zugewiesen werden, weil der sogenannte On Wheels-Vandalismus dadurch verhindert wird. Ich habe die Gruppenzugehörigkeit für dich nun schon mal entsprechend geändert. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:31, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ahh cool und wenn ich einen Artikel verschiebe(wie mach ich das und bei welchen Artikeln sollte ich dass machen?)was passiert dann mit dem Artikel? gruß Boba 14:36, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Artikel werden verschoben, um den Artikelnamen zu ändern. Wenn du einen Artikel verschiebst (oben die Registerkarte verschieben klicken), wird er unter einem neuen Artikelnamen, den du festlegst, abgelegt. Der alte Artikelname erhält dann automatisch eine Weiterleitung. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:33, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST)